Destoroyah
Destoroyah (デストロイア, Desutoroia?), alternatively Destroyah, or Destroyer, is a kaiju from the 1995 film Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. He originated as a colony of Precambrian crustaceans that had been awakened and mutated when the Oxygen Destroyer was detonated to kill the original Godzilla in 1954 (Godzilla). Hedorah may be the inspiration for Destoroyah, since both go through four stages in their life cycles. A possible reason that the name "Destroyer" isn't commonly used in various markets is because the word itself could not be trademarked. He is often referred to as "Destroyer" in dubbed versions of the film, while "Destoroyah" is Toho's official name for the character. Bio DESTOROYAH's origin is tied to Godzilla in an uncomfortable way: in 1954, when Dr. Serizawa made his noble sacrifice to eliminate the threat of at least ONE Godzilla, he activated for the first and only time (outside his laboratory) the Oxygen Destroyer. Serizawa destroyed his notes and all known compounds of the OD...nevertheless, it seems as though the very thing Serizawa feared has come to bear...in the form of a monster that may very well be even WORSE than Godzilla. In 1995, Professor Fukazawa had been making leaps and bounds into the study of what he called "Micro Oxygen," a new way to compound and condense oxygen molecules for a variety of purposes. Too few, however, saw the taboo that he was a hair's bredth from committing, for the JSDF took the official stance that they had killed Godzilla outside of Tokyo Bay all those years ago, and few knew of Serizawa's sacrifice to this day (the Japanese government took the credit for two reasons: 1 - to keep other countries from seeking out Dr. Serizawa's secrets, and 2 - to make Godzilla's defeat their first real victory since after WWII). When conducting some small-level experiments in Tokyo Bay, however, Fukazawa had no idea that he was providing the final catalyst in the birth of something horrific; laying dormant beneath the bay, tiny crustaceans with the ability to cheat death many times over since the Precambrian age, absorbed the oxygen-destroying properties of Serizawa's original compound, awoke and began multiplying. The Micro-Oxygen, however, gave them the ability to move on LAND, and aggregate and compound their own bodies with each other to form larger, more powerful forms! When the Destoroyah crustaceans (Aercaedo horridus, or "Horrible Air-killer") first appeared, they took over a water treatment facility next to the bay, and dozens of man-sized beasts attacked civilians and JSDF strike teams. Eventually, with Dr. Fukuzawa's help, a freezing compound resembling the Gotengo's own freeze-cannon (shown to render micro-oxygen inert) was utilized to turn the tide against the beasts...however, the kaiju proved far more difficult to kill than anticipated...they continued to assemble and aggregate into two new, huge monsters: Flying Destoroyah and Aggregate Destoroyah. Laying waste to the small number of JSDF troops, the creatures rampaged until intercepted by GODZILLA JUNIOR, now much more mature, and while he was badly injured, he managed to throw both monsters into an exploding petrochemical plant, and left to re-join his father. Of course, the unthinkable happened: Destoroyah's lesser parts became a greater whole, as the adult, Final Form Destoroyah. The hellish beast proves more than a match for Junior, and BURNING GODZILLA, a blazing mountain of fire and rage, would make the creature PAY. Abilities/Aspects: MICRO - *- Able to dissolve victims with Micro-Oxygen *- Weak against freezing temperatures *- Can combine with others of the same species to form Juvenile Destoroyahs JUVENILE - *- Can fire Micro-Oxygen bursts *- Weak against freezing temperatures *- Can combine with others of the same species to form Aggregate/Flying Destoroyah FLYING - *- Can discharge Micro-Oxygen beams *- Flight speed at 100 miles per hour *- Weak against freezing temperatures *- Can combine with Aggregate Destoroyah to form Final Destoroyah AGGREGATE - *- Can fire Micro-Oxygen bursts *- Mantis-claws can shred steel *- Weak against freezing temperatures *- Can combine with Flying Destoroyah to form Final Destoroyah FINAL - *- Able to combine and seperate into many dozens of smaller forms, but mass always remains the same (unless it consumes more Micro-Oxygen) *- Can fire Oxygen Destroyer Beam from mouth/cannons *- Uses massive "Horn Katana/Laser Horn" to slice through almost any known matter *- Chest armor can open, after charging enough energy, and fire the "Wave Motion Ray," capable of blowing Godzilla clean off his feet *- Resistant to ALL conventional weapons *- Weak against freezing compounds, renders cells inert Role in Ultima In Ultima, Destroroyah was resurrected in his final form by Padro Lodo, who then recruited the satanic crustacean kaiju into the Organization as a giant monster in the Org's Army. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Kaiju Category:Demons